Brown Eyed Girl
by SilenceDoogood
Summary: Revolving around the lives of three Rockstars, a girlfriend, and two actors. Romance, Drama, Music and Art. How they cope with their realities. AU/AH/OC Normal pairings.*GOING TO BE DELETED AND RE-WRITTEN*
1. Paperthin Hymn

_I don't own Twilight._

_Just so you all know I don't own any songs. OR bands. I also got the name from a song I heard, one of my favorite songs too. "Brown Eyed Girl" I don't know the original singer, but when I heard it, it was by the Sex Pistols._

_My friend is helping out with what she can on this story, I just wanted to give her credit for that. She also gave me this idea._

_I made up "the Kings and Queens". As far as I know, there isn't a real band named that. As for "Creatures of Habit", it was from a book._

**Brown Eyed Girl**

**Chapter One: Paperthin Hymn (Anberlin)**

Bella was counting the raindrops that would hit a small part on the bus window. She had been that way since their last gig.

Bella had been touring with her band, Creatures of Habit, as the opening act of The Kings and Queens, all around America. So far, they had been to 8 stops. Their next was Seattle.

Creatures of Habit only had 3 members. Emmett McCarty was the drummer. Fans always thought of him as the muscle of the group, the tough one. They didn't know him, though. Jasper Hale, the lead guitarist, was the brain of the band. Since he was the most mature one, he would speak for the band when on interviews and introductions. Bella Swan, being the lead singer and bassist. She was beautiful, with a voice to match. She wrote most songs, Jasper and Emmett helped with the tune. Them making their band was the best idea Rosalie Hale, sister of Jasper, Girlfriend of Emmett, had. Rosalie was allowed to go with them, on the whole tour. Alice Brandon wasn't with them though. She was Jaspers girlfriend and Bella's best friend, and an actress. She was filming a movie at Seattle.

Bella was the "Baby-sister", being the youngest, next to Alice. She was the most protected, and "innocent" one. She disliked it, being treated like a 8 year old. She knew it was because everyone loved her. But sometimes she felt like a fifteen year old, a minor, not allowed to drink, rather than her real age, seventeen. Sure being seventeen is still being a minor, but she would be turning eighteen. Which would be better than seventeen. And legal for her to make her own major decisions.

She thought about all this, not really paying attention to the poker game Jasper and Emmett had with the band members of The Kings and Queens. Christian, Nick, Andrew and Gabriel. (A/N: These are all my favorite guy names.)

They were close to Seattle. Just another five hours. Four hours. Two hours. Bella had finally fallen asleep.

Jasper, giving up on poker, saw Bella asleep on the couch. He stood and placed a blanket over her and sat beside her. Andrew, seeing this, said

"You guys must find it cool to have a younger sister to take care of, I mean, I always wanted one."

"Yeah, I guess. It's also really fun to scare away guys that try to get to close too our Bellsy" Emmett grinned.

Rosalie responded to this by pinching him on the arm. "You are the reason 'our Bellsy' doesn't have any boyfriends. And yet you continue to tease her about that."

"I can't help it if Bella is like a younger sister to me than a band mate" Emmett replied while rubbing his arm.

"How did you guys become a band? I mean, I know all about Rosalie telling you guys about making a band. But, how did you guys realize the music bizz was for you?" Christian asked.

"Well, we all knew each other, Me, Jasper and Rosalie. We lived in the same town in Alaska. When we all went to Forks to visit my cousin for a week, his wedding, we met Belly and Alice. Apparently, Rosie over here, knew them. The whole band Idea came later on. It's too long a story to tell. Besides, Bella tells the story way better than I do. I mean, she remembers it more. The whole thing seems surreal."

"Okay then. When Bella's awake then?" Christian asked.

"Sure, dude" Jasper said.

As a new conversation starting, Jasper called Alice.

"Hey honey! I was waiting for you to call!" Alice said through her white cell phone.

"Hey, love, I missed you, we are just an hour away to Seattle. We'll be there for a week. Having a break. If we have some photo shoots we might stay longer." Jasper smiled while saying this. He loved Alice, he was going to propose to her. Not sure when, or how. But he was definitely going to marry her some day.

"That's great! More time for us! And Emmett, Rosalie and Bella can get to know the cast here too! Oh! And so can the other guys! I can't believe it! It's been so long since we've seen each other. Two months right?" Alice sighed into the phone.

Their conversation went on. It seemed like Jasper just dialed Alice's number when he had to end the conversation.

"Yeah." Jasper said. "I have to go, get ready and all."

"Okie! Bye, rockstar"

"Bye, Superstar, I love you"

"I love you too"

"Jasper! Get off the phone and wake Bella up!" Emmett said from the changing room.

After Jasper said his goodbye and Alice's reassurance of her being at the concert with the rest of the Final Destination 5 cast, they put down their phones.

(A/N: Yeah, so….Final Destination is my fave movie. :D And if you are wondering where the Hell Edward is, he's coming, you just have to be a tad bit more patient)

Jasper turned to Bella and shook her shoulder.

"Bella, wake up. We have to get ready. We're almost there." She grumbled, but still didn't move. "Don't make me get Emmett" she snorted and opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed them.

"Like Emmett is gonna scare me" she snorted again.

"Y'know, this bus isn't big enough for me not to hear you!" Emmett said coming out of the dressing room. Clad in plain jeans and a Kiss shirt.

(A/N: Just so you know, dressing room for me, means changing room in this bus)

"Whatever, I'm awake anyway" Bella said while standing up and falling back down. "Head rush" all three of them said.

After having a cup of coffee while Jasper changed into jeans and a plain white shirt and a jacket, Bella changed into skinny jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. She didn't bother with make up.

She tied her hair up into a messy ponytail, and sat down beside Nick, the youngest of The Kings and Queens. Apparently, he was only 16.

"So, what did I miss? During my nap I mean."

"Nothing really, just another one of Emmett's "Life with Emmett" episodes, and a really lame poker game. We all gave up after some turbulence and messed up all the cards and chips." Nick replied yawning, while pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

Bella stood and sat by the window. Looking outside, it wasn't raining. She could see the people. Pointing at the van as it came to a stop. She somehow felt like today's concert was going to be different.

She smiled.

_Authors Note:_

_I know it's short. It's sort of an introduction. I'll post the next chapter when I'm satisfied with the amount of reviews._

_I know. I'm selfish. :D_


	2. Time To Pretend

_I don't own Twilight._

_I don't own any songs. I don't own the band name Creatures of Habit._

_If you want to see the CD cover of the bands first album, its my profile picture. If you are also wondering what the red thing says, it's the album name just so you know it says "Cruel to Be Kind"._

_Also, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to the first three people to review._

_Anonymous_

_White-Horse186_

_And Team Edward 1120_

_Also Schizophrenic Psycho 333. She gave me the songs._

**Brown Eyed Girl**

**Chapter Two: Time to Pretend (MGMT)**

Bella stepped out of their tour bus and turned to look at it. Covered in black and white, it said Creatures of Habit. The tour bus behind it was black and blue, the Kings and Queen's bus.

The Kings and Queens band members kept transferring buses cause they would get so bored easily on their bus.

Emmett picked Bella up from behind and slung her on his shoulder. Everyone laughed.

"Put me down! Or I swear to God I will tell Rose what really happened at the Kings of Leon concert last year!" Bella laughed, slightly serious about her threat.

"Okay! Geez, you just seem kinda out of it today. Get another cup of coffee before we get on stage." Emmett put her down and smiled his big smile with dimples and everything.

"Will do." Bella said while walking off to the tent.

(A/N: Just to make it all clear, it's an out door concert, so there is a huuuuuge ass tent for them to freshen up and get ready. Then they go up the wooden stairs and they are on stage. It's kinda far from the center of Seattle. Like by the side. It's bigger that way.)

When she entered the tent, she saw Jasper looking through the curtain separating them from the crowd. 'Looking for Alice, probably.' She thought.

Grabbing a cup of espresso, and one for Jasper, she joined him spying at the fans. They noticed Alice brought quite a lot of friends, the cast of the movie they were filming, no doubt. They got to sit at the front. Bella smiled, laughing at the way Alice waved her banner, it said 'I Love You Jasper'. She looked behind her at the other fans' banners. 'Marry me Nick!' and the same goes for Christopher. There were even some girls that had shirts, with letters forming the name Andrew. One guy had a banner with my name, and he flipped it and it had Gabriel's name.

Emmett joined us, laughing and making fun of some people, the way they tried to sneak past the bouncers was hilarious.

Bella left them, to go practicing with her guitar. Singing old nursery rhymes.

"Hey! You guys are almost on!" Rosalie said to Jasper and Emmett.

As if on cue, our manager, Angela said "You guys are on in five." Bella got her favorite guitar. Her Hartke 5000, it was an aqua blue color with white, she names it Meela. Jasper got his Godin LG, red and white. He smiled when he picked it up. Emmett got some drum sticks and extra ones, in case he threw his at the crowd. They stood by the side of the curtain, the stairs leading to the stage right in front of them, just five steps. "You are on in five…four…three…two…and" she gestured for them to enter.

Bella was second to enter, right after Jasper. The crowd was screaming when Jasper entered. He made a quick search for Alice again, when he got her attention, he winked at her, and said to the mic "Good evening Seattle! Are you ready to rock!" he smiled, and nodded at Emmett and Bella. Signaling them to start. The crowd screamed even louder when Emmett started.

(Me Vs. the World by The Halo Friendlies)

"I'm trying to be nice, I'm trying to be reasonable,  But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be, If you're looking for that nice girl from the day before,  Don't bother, she don't live here anymore

Cause it's me against the world (Oh what a stupid day),  Yeah, it's me against the world (Just stay out of my way), And in case you haven't noticed, And in case you haven't heard,  It's just me against the world,  And the world is winning." 

Alice was enjoying herself so much. Watching Jasper perform was just….unexplainable. And the fact that he was playing for her was even more blissful. She smiled and winked back at Jasper before waving her banner even higher and more violently.

As the song ended, Bella mouthed the next song to Alice. Telling Alice that the song was her song. The one Alice sent them, and wrote for them.

(Seether by Veruca Salt)

"Ow! Seether is neither loose nor tight, Seether is neither black nor white. I tried to keep her on a short leash, I tried to calm her down. I tried to ram her into the ground, yeah."

There was head banging, spinning and jumping. So much excitement.

After that song, they just continued playing more of their songs. It was almost time to introduce The Kings and Queens.

"Are you ready for The Kings and Queens?!" Jasper screamed. The crowd screamed yes.

They played their last song.

(Spin Around by Josie and the Pussycats)

"Spin around, jump back, Take another look at yourself You've been hiding All along on a shelf Frozen, waiting for anyone to change your mind

Spin around, come down now 'Cause it's all getting clear Everything you ever wanted is here You never needed anyone to change your mind Don't waste our time, We're fine"

When they finished, the lights dimmed and it all got black. Jasper, Bella and Emmett hurried out of the stage and to the back tent.

They heard Christopher, the lead singer, start their song.

(Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects)

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret, (Dirty little secret) Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret, (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it) My dirty little secret, Who has to know? When we live such fragile lives, It's the best way we survive, I go around a time or two, Just to waste my time with you."

They continued to play their songs, after a while The Creatures of Habit joined them singing, playing the guitar and dancing along. They left the stage so The Kings and Queens would have their finale.

(Simple Life by Avalon Drive)

"Just enough to turn this round, But not enough to bring me down, It's 3am you said to take your time, But I'll make it home tonight, Shape this simple life, To refine my answers Why fill these empty skies to find a way…"

After, they had an encore, they returned, and played another song.

When they finished, they dropped dead on the sofa in the tent. Tired. Except for Nick.

"That was one of our best concerts I think" Nick said.

"Oh, please. You just kept staring at that girl beside Jaspers girlfriend." Andrew retorted, laughing, while Nick blushed faintly.

"Hey, guys, we have some guests." Angela said walking into the tent. Followed by Alice, who ran straight to Jasper, and 5 other unfamiliar yet familiar people. They were actors.

"These are my cast mates" Alice announced cheerfully, gesturing towards the other guests.

"There's Jessica and Lauren Stanley, they are fraternal twins, Helena Blythe, Seth Clearwater, and Edward Cullen." Alice introduced them, each of them saying hi. "And these are my best friends, Bella Swan, Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale. And my boyfriend, Jasper Hale."

Lauren had light brown hair and blue eyes, Lauren had the same eyes, but she was blonde, they both had fake tans and looked like they were eighteen or nineteen. Helena had short and messy fiery red hair, pale skin, and gray eyes she looked quite young, probably fourteen or fifteen. Seth was young too he had olive-ish skin, black-brown hair and brown eyes. Edward had bronze hair and emerald green eyes. Eyes that Bella knew she would remember. He looked in his early twenties, even probably twenty.

Edward stared at each of them, his eyes stopping at Bella. 'She looks pretty' was his thought, somewhere along those lines. 'Her eyes are beautiful' was what he thought next. He unwillingly tore his eyes away from Bella after that. Looking at the Kings and Queens members, introducing himself to each of them.

"So, you guys are filming the next Final Destination movie here, I love Final Destination, it's so cool" Emmett said.

"Yeah, the concert was wicked cool too" Helena said looking at them. Someone coughed. "Ahem"

"Oh, right, and the members of the Kings and Queens, There's Nick Andersen, Christian Row, Gabriel Layson and Andrew Jacobs." Emmett said.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm a huge fan" Nick said, mainly speaking to Helena.

They all started talking. Jumping from one topic to another.

Edward sat beside Bella on the couch. "I'm Edward Cullen" he said, holding his hand out.

"Bella Swan" she replied, smiling, and taking his hand to shake it. She felt something, she didn't know what. It wasn't so overwhelming, but it just made Bella shiver slightly. The same thing happened with Edward. 'He's different, maybe' Bella thought.

'She's seems different' Edward thought.

_Authors Note:_

_Heeyyy. Review. Review. Review. Review. This chapter was five pages, not so much, but the most I've ever done._

_I'll put flashbacks and descriptions later like descriptions of how the Kings and Queens members look._

_Just so you know:_

_Nick has long wavy brown hair with bangs and blue green eyes. Bassist._

_Christopher has long sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He's 19 and lead singer and back up guitarist._

_Gabriel has black hair, gray eyes. He's 18 and is the lead guitarist._

_Andrew has brown hair and green eyes. 20 years old, and the drummer._

_I made Lauren and Jessica sisters. Might as well._

_More Info and deets later on. Feel free to correct any spelling or grammar mistakes._

_Keep reading and reviewing._


End file.
